Freddy's Book Of Kills
by gojiramatthew
Summary: A short story set after Freddy vs Jason, After updating his book of kills, Freddy Krueger thinks of new pain creative ways to kill his future victims, story completed.


Me: "Im back with a new story for 2009"

Godzilla: "And Im back as well"

Me: "Which is good"

Godzilla: "Yep, sure is good to be back"

Me: "Anyway this story is meant to be very short"

Godzilla: "I have noticed that is has Freddy without Jason appearing"

Me: "I decided to do something a little bit different, now we better let the readers read what I have made, as away I know about my grammer and spelling mistakes, so please dont mention it in a review"

* * *

**FREDDY'S BOOK OF KILLS**

Frederick Charles Krueger was sitting writing something in an old dirty book, once he had finished writing down what was needed in the book the red inked pen he used vanished into thin air, the dream killer then started flipping backwards through the pages of the book about each of his victims and how he killed them in detail.

"I am a true artist" Freddy said and started chuckling happily, as he read the book of kills.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

After finished reading his book of kills twice, he closed it, a cigar and a red and green colored lighted appeared out of no where on the desk next to the book, Freddy picked up both objects, the lighter with his gloved hand and the cigar with his glove-less hand, he then lighted his cigar and put it in his mouth, the dream demon then looked at the lighter in his right hand and it disappeared, he sat back and relaxed as he remembered all his kills, while he had fun killing all of them, his two favorites were Tina and Nancy, his two least favorites were when he possessed Jesse Walsh and killed that coach and when he killed that stoner using a video game, he wondered how he would kill his next victim, Fred took the cigar out of his mouth and got off his chair, both the chair and desk like the pen, the lighter vanished, he then walked around his domain thinking of a creative painful way to kill his next victim.

**30 MINUTES LATER:**

"Ah, those are good ideas" Fred said to himself smiling, as he got some new ideas on how to kill his future victims, he decided to use one the ideas on one of the many children who are now fast asleep, while he was defeated in the real world by Lori Campbell not that long ago, he however had enough power thanks to all the fear and all of Jason Voorhees victim's souls, there was also no Hypnocil to stop him for entering people's dreams, red and green energy appeared around him, once it cleared up Freddy was gone.

**A HOUSE IN SPRINGWOOD:**

A 15 year old girl was sleeping peacefully in bed, her name was Stephanie Wilson, she went to the same high school as Lori Campbell and heard about Freddy Krueger when a strange teenage boy appeared and said stuff about him, it was 11:00 PM, Stephanie heard loud knocking outside her door, she got up slowly, then put on her slippers and walked slowly to the door, the knocking sound continued as she got closer to the door, when at front of the door, Stephanie turned the door handle, the knocking sound stopped as she opened the door, Stephanie wondered what caused that knocking sound.

"Perhaps our house is haunted..." Stephanie said to herself, she shut the door as she turned around she saw someone covered by the darkness of her room sitting on her bed, the person laughed which made Stephanie turn around to open the door but it wouldnt open, the light in her room then turned on, Stephanie turned around slowly to take a look at the intruder, who was only a few feet away from her, the person was a male, who's face was horrible burnt, was wearing a really dirty red and green striped sweater, an old dirty brown fedora hat and had a glove with four sharp razor blades on his right hand, the person then started chuckling evilly.

"Are you ready for Freddy?" Freddy asked, as he pulled up his red and green sweater, revealing his horrible burnt body, which made Stephanie scream, Fred smiled, he felt the fear from the girl making him stronger, he then stabbed himself with one of his glove blades into his stomach area and sliced across it, the man of nightmares then took out the blade as his stomach opened, his large intestine slide out like a snake, it was covered in dark green disgusting looking slimes, the intestine then slivered towards Stephanie who looked at it in terror, it then grew a head, that looked like a snakes head, but without any eyes, the dream killer quickly laughed happily as he looked at the horrified teenager.

"Meet the intestine snake" Fred said, smiling happily as got more and more power from the horrified girl, the intestine snake opened its mouth, showing two long fangs, the intestine snake moved as fast as lightning and bit Stephanie's leg, injecting its venom into the girl's body, Stephanie screamed in pain as she felt agonizing pain in her leg, she then fell onto the ground, she couldnt move anything, Freddy started laughing, the intestine snake's slithered up Fred's leg and into the stomach, the dream demon then let go of his sweater and it covered up his body, the man of nightmares then walked closer to Stephanie, he got on his knees and leaned, his face was close to her face.

"Im going to split you in two" Freddy said, he then stood back up and started to grow bigger, bigger, and bigger, until his mouth could fit a full grown person in it, Freddy's teeth changed into sharp pointy teeth, the dream demon then picked up Stephanie and put her in his mouth, he then bit down hard, chopping the paralyzed girl in half, he spat out the two body halves as he turned back into his normal size, the nightmare demon smiled while looking at the mess he made, his victims internal organs and blood were all over the ground, Frederick Charles Krueger then disappeared to kill other innocent sleeping teenagers.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**Me: "Well that's the end of this very short story, I hope you readers enjoyed it"

Godzilla: "Well Im going off once again to the pub, since I need some booze"

Me: "I'll go with you, see you next time readers"


End file.
